As electrical, electro-mechanical and electronic systems become more complex, the associated electronic circuitry may likewise increase in complexity. Moreover, packaging considerations may limit the space available for circuit boards and other electronic components. Thus, in some designs, it may be necessary to provide electronic circuitry on more than one circuit board. This may be dictated by, for example, the complexity of the design, or because a pair of smaller circuit boards working together fit better in the available package space. Soldering individual components onto circuit boards has become a largely automated process; however, electrically connecting two circuit boards to each other may still require hand soldering. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for electrically connecting circuit boards that did not require soldering the circuit boards to each other.